We're Not Just Avengers
by thisler181
Summary: One by one the group is being torn apart. They must trust in what they have and who they are./ First story ever! Hope you like! Reviews appreciated! K for language
1. Chapter 1

_One down and four more to go..._ good, his plan was working just perfectly. He stood unnoticed by the water fountain. People walked on by not realizing that they were passing a very angry killer. He grinned as he started for the large glass doors. They hadn't caught him, he was still free and unknown to the authorities. Now he had a decision to make, strike again now or later? The killer knew that he stabbed them in the heart so he waited for the heat to cool down. Its been four weeks, and they were no closer than they had been three weeks ago.

His hands were in black leather gloves and he pulled his hat further down and stepped out of the shadows of the federal building. Who are they that they think they can ruin his life? They can't run his life! The man started toward the mailboxes, _let's watch them squirm..._

 _He was dead...gone forever and there was nothing... nothing that they could... do about it._

 _Missing one week, dead in two..._ was the common cliche that played over and over in Nick Fury's cranium. Its been four weeks today. _What's wrong with you?_ The 6'4 foot broad shouldered director downed the remaining cold black coffee he had and stood to get another cup, but it has been four weeks... _Nick he's your agent! He is your brother! He is your son! You can't lose hope..._ Hope was doing nothing but crumbling in his hands. A dreaded pain entered his chest. I can't lose hope.

The office door opened with a bang that echoed across the empty room. Nick spun around to see a young woman enter in. She gave him a hopeful smile,"morning Director."

He smiled and stole a glance at the clock, right on time, Hill was right on time as always. She came in every morning to learn if there had been any news. Fury made sure that she could see him force a smile before he spoke, "morning Hill."

She smiled and handed him paperwork, "have there been any news?"

Fury accepted the papers and slowly sat down, there were no words that he could verbalize. The news he had for her wasn't good.

Maria's smile faltered and she stiffly sat down in the brown leather chair across from him. "He's not dead Nick. He's not." Tears threaten to come but she withheld them.

Fury glanced at the whiteboard; his agent's name was written in red: Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye. Underneath his name was his profession, his birth date, and the date of his disappearance and all the details of the case. "They want to call the case off... its getting too cold."

Maria froze and her skin turned pale, she had read his lips perfectly. He knew how hard this was for her to hear this or. She and Barton were close, before her promotion anyway. They have gone on many missions together. They were partners, and as partners you became family. This was killing her, "Nick-"

He shot her a glare.

"Director..." she kept her face blank from the rising frustration in her blood, "we can't... how will the others react? Especailly Romanoff?"

"We haven't seen any progression in over a couple of weeks and the counsel is getting impatient," Fury remembered the hot discussion. He almost lost his job just fighting back the urge to punch a superior in the face. "They think that we should start making plans for a fune-"

Maria shot to her feet so fast that her chair almost toppled over, "what!" She shook with anger, "how dare you?"

"Hill, I-" he took a breath as he watch her head toward the door, "Agent Maria Hill!"

Maria force her self to stop and slowly turn around. Her face was stone hard her blue eyes flashing cold. "Sir, with all due respect I wish not to lose my job so I will step out of your office, Sir!" She shook with anger and her voice quivered with grief. Maria paused before taking a step. The air seemed to left the room and she felt so lightheaded. Maria needed to get out of there.

"The only hope I have is Thor. He may have the resources we lack," his voice was a strong calm.

"The last time I check there's no cellphone reception on Asgard." She fled before Fury could open his mouth.

Tears clouded Maria's vision, she didn't care what his reaction about her. Maria had to inform Natasha of the counsel decision. Furiously, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. A Shield agent don't cry. Maria looked down at the letters lying on his desk, determine to go on. She called Natasha's phone only to get the assassin's voice mail. "Nat you need to come in..." Maria's mind went blank, what was there to say?

A half hour later, while filling out paperwork, Maria's head snapped up to the eruption of her office door being thrown open and slamming into the wall. She immediately knew why, the famous Natasha Romanoff stormed in like an enraged twister; the fire in her green eyes didn't mean joy. When she was enraged it wasn't pretty.

"Guess who I just met and that wouldn't speak to me?" She glared at Maria, crossing her arms, ignoring the escaped strand of red hair that fell into her path of vision.

Maria stared back at the female assassin, knowing quite well that she too knew that he wasn't going to talk to Natasha. They were both just as stubborn when they wanted to be. "What did you say to Fury?"

"He's a coward to be pushed around like some pet. They don't care! Wouldn't surprise me if some were even dirty!" Ice dripped off every word, she was completely in the assassin mode now. She flex her fingers around a small dagger. "He won't talk to me. Clint is missing, Maria! And Fury won't help." Tears of anguish fell from her eyes. "Clint saved my ass. He was with me-" She froze almost started pouring out her guts to another agent was not what she wanted to do. Natasha didn't care if it was Hill or Pepper Pots. The only person she trusted with her whole heart was Clint. He was now gone. "Fury brought me into Shield. He gave me a reason to redeem my past and he won't talk to me."

Maria saw the pain in the assassin's eyes and she sighed, "Today the counsel is going to drop the case. They want to declare him a deserter and move on."

The Black Widow gasped as it felt like her heart had stopped beating. "They can't do that..." it was a forced whisper.

Maria folded her hands together, "think about it Nat, you know they can.."

"How dare they turn on one of their own!" Natasha grabbed her knife.

"Stop, and sit down," said Maria firmly.

For the first time since entering Natasha noticed how unorganized Maria's desk was, which was always rare for her to have anything unorganized. Maria was hurting just like the rest of them and it was easy for them, the Avengers, to forget and that was quite heartless on their side. Nat didn't say a word; had no voice to. It felt as if Maria had thrown a bucket of icy water on her. Then it hit her, "Fury is just as worried. He is going to have a side investigation?"

Maria took a deep breath, "he gave us one more week." She handed her co-worker a sheet of paper which Nat read silently.

"Fury thinks Thor is Clint's only hope? He wants Stark to find a way to contact a future king of Asgard." Nat sighed. That wasn't going to be easy... or possible.

Maria shook her head, "I called Pepper, he's spending some time at the tower." Maria chuckled, "Pep's still pissed about their house."

Natasha shrugged, "Tony should have asked for help, instead faced that creep alone. Then again I was with Banner and Steve while Clint was..." Her voice trailed off.

Maria stood up straightening her skirt, "we'll meet at the tower tonight. I am going to contact Jane."

Natasha nod.

Natasha was the first to be at the Avengers' Tower. Tony was behind the bar going through the different bottles of spirits he owned. He was becoming more irritated by the on going moments.

"What are you doing?" asked Natasha quickly getting annoyed.

"I can't find it!"

"What?" She asked walking to the bar.

"My booze."

Her brow rose, "Tony, uh its right in front of you."

He glared at her, "no, my non-alcoholic drinks..." He stood and sighed, "I'm trying to cut back..." his face burned, "Pep thinks. You know what? Forget it."

She stood there stunned. The great and powerful Tony Stark was replaced with an open almost worried man. Natasha had to fix it, "Where is the real Stark and what have you done with him."

He grumbled, "You know I see you as a man, right? Not feminine enough to wear your hair up."

Nat smiled, "ouch. So how's your house again? Oh, and Pepper told me about the giant rabbit or bear. What was that again?"

He smiled back. Tony grabbed a glass, "want something?"

"Yeah. It's strange not seeing the glow in your chest. You look human."

He quickly handed her a glass half fulled with amber colored liquid. Tony raised his glass and she tap it.

"Clint, you sick bastard better show up soon."

"I'm going to kick you ass, Hawk," smiled Nat as they took a sip.

The door open and Steve, Maria, and Fury walked in. Steve went up to Natasha giving her a consoling pat on the shoulder. Their eyes locked. She saw that some how he knew exactly how she felt. How? She didn't know but the shared moment lifted the heaviness on her heart.

"Party getting started?" asked Tony trying to smile.

Fury lifted a brow and in his booming voice asked everyone to sit down.

"Banner is overseas. I tried Jane and Dr. Selvig but no luck..." Maria bit her lip, "we know that Jane is in London but from what Darcy Lewis had informed us, they have been working on some interruptions in the the physic world..." She shrugged. It was evident that the scientific world were loss to half the room.

Tony rolled his eyes.

Natasha took another sip before speaking, "maybe I am a little on the very upset side of things but... we saved the world." She looked around the room, "we chose to fight crappy ass aliens and had no help. We didn't fight just for ourselves, we fought for others and these others that we don't care about or love!" She took a breath, "when we need help people are too busy? Clint helped Selvig. We all did and the doctor is too busy?"

"Nat-" began Steve.

The assassin stood the air getting to thick for her to stay in the room.

Maria and Fury shared a look.

Steve caught it, "what was that?"

Maria didn't speak.

"What are you two hiding?" asked Tony.

"Dr. Selvig can't help us because..." Fury looked around the room at every Avenger. "After the incident in New York... Dr. Selvig has been institutionalized due to mental trauma he suffered..."

Natasha took a step back paling white as marble, "Clint... Loki..."

"From Loki?" muttered Tony angrily. _Could Clint have mentally broke down like the good doctor?_ He wasn't quite his self after the battle of New York but Tony really didn't know the guy. Natasha spent more time with the man during the aftermath.

Fury didn't answer, "the counsel thinks that Clint is gone... for good."

Natasha balled her fists and Steve grabbed her wrist. Natasha was as hardheaded as she was beautiful. It gave her an extra punch of toughness that helped her stand her ground as a special agent, but killing the Director of Shield wouldn't look good on her resume.

"I am as angry as all of you."

"Really?" asked Tony crossing his arm, "worried? About losing a friend? Or losing a damn good special agent which will tarnish your dirty record as warlord? Or-"

"Hey I am not the enemy. I am worried. Clint Barton was a great man. He was an Avenger."

"Was?" questioned Natasha eyes blazing.

"We're not Avengers," said Steve, "some of us are just soldiers or geniuses. We are people that stood up when no one else did. What flows in our veins just makes us different. Clint IS a man that can use a bow. If anything he is the best of all of us because of that and that goes for you too Natasha."

"Geniuses or soldiers, we got to calm down and come together," said Maria.

Fury nod, "I'm giving you all a week. Then there is nothing I can do. If we can get a hold of Thor we may be able to find Clint in matter of hours, but it's like trying to hold air."

"Why Thor?" questioned Tony, "I'm just wondering. You know that he isn't a real god right?"

"Thor told me of a man called Heimdall. He is a man that can locate any being on any planet."

Steve didn't look convinced and Tony just rolled his eyes, "I have seen the weirdest crap so I'll bite. I might be able to figure something out, but I would love Banner's help."

Fury nod, "I'll have my men find him." He glanced at Natasha then to Hill, "I've got to be getting back."

"Meeting?" asked Steve.

"With Alexander Pierce."

Tony bit his grin, just last month he was to stop by for his kid or someone. A fly by is what the man got. Tony was no birthday clown that entertains children. He loved parties. Parties for 21 and older groups... grant it he hasn't been to many lately. Pepper was more than enough woman for crazy brilliant billionaire Iron Man.

"I see that smile Stark," Fury said firmly. "You're a pain in the ass." The director smiled and took his leave.

"I'm leaving too but keep me in the loop. Clint was my partner once upon a time and pulled my butt out of many fires," she said fondly.

Steve stood. He looked around the room, "Clint is fine. I know it."

A whisper escaped Natasha, "Loki gave Selvig mental trauma." Her heart broke at the thought that Clint could be hurting.

Steve crossed the room and hugged her, "Clint is strong."

"We can assume that someone took him, because I disagree with mental breaks or death," said Tony.

Natasha hid a smile and secretly cherished the concern and care these boys showed. _See, Clint? You are important._ She took a step back from the handsome and perfectly shaped blond hair baby blue eyed man. Romanoff was tough and sharp as iron when it came to her mental and physical attributes... emotional... well standing next to someone that fine... it took a little more work. Tony was quite handsome but his ego...

"Nat?" asked Steve concerned.

"Um... thinking," she said blinking, "you're a hazard Cap."

Steve looked puzzled.

"Tony, I'm spending the night here," Natasha told him watching him fill another glass. "Pepper won't be happy with you drinking too much."

Tony looked down at the glass, "runs in the family..." He dumped the glass in the sink.

"I'm staying too," said Steve, "I'm going anywhere till Hawkeye is back."

Natasha poked him, "I call shotgun on rooms."

"The one with the balcony," said Steve, "just place your name on the door and its yours." He never forgot the shiner Banner took for moving in that room before her after the battle. The doll had heart he gave her that. Steve actually believed there was more to what had happen. You usually don't punch a man that can turn into an incredible... well an incredible hulk.

She laughed for the first time in forever. "I got the vibe that I am not going to be here long, I think I am going to be one of the 'men' he sends to find Banner."

"Good, only the best for the best," smiled Tony.

 _Let's hope_ , she thinks to her self.

 **Super nervous and excited first story lol! More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Steve entered the training arena, to spot Natasha doing some serious training. He crossed his arms over his chest leaning against the door. She was going through an extreme obstacle course Tony built for 'Avengers Only'. It wasn't easy. The music was blaring and Natasha wasn't holding back any punches.

She was everywhere attacking with fists, feet and Tony's favorite: thighs. Steve shook his head, its been 70 years and things have changed but he hasn't. He has no trouble about women in the military, that's where he had met his soul-mate. The thought of her brings a smile. The women in the 1940s had class. The way they wore their hair to the craze of their makeup. Their dresses were elegant and their hats... Steve blinked fighting the feeling of homesickness.

He focused on Natasha knowing that if she could read his thoughts she would have no problem stabbing him in the chest.

The female assassin looked like she was dancing with every movement she made. Steve observed her fighting technique. She was small and agile.

"Yo, dirty old man, stop staring," she called out turning off the course while patting the sweat off of her neck.

Steve grin, "sorry to pry. I came down to work some stress out."

"Wanna spar?"

The captain nod, "yeah."

She smiled, "I'll show you some moves to update you."

He rolled his eyes. They return blows quickly back and forth. Steve remembered to hold back just a little. Two hours later Natasha taught him tricks that he never knew he could use.

"You can use your whole body, I find it easier," she said, "it throws your enemy off."

"I think if I wrap my thighs around someone's neck it'll throw them off alright," said Steve.

Natasha laughed, "Hawk would say something like that." She started toward the water cooler.

Steve nod walking toward her, "yeah, wait till-" He was cut off as Nat ran toward him leaping up wrapping her legs over him and flipping him onto his back.

"See? Easy?"

Steve groaned.

"Come on, big baby," She helped him up. "Or should I say old man."

He rolled his eyes and stood. "Its time to call it a night."

"Yeah." They headed toward the elevator in silence. The training exercise help ease their mind and worry. Now that it was over the dark cloud of nauseous worry came back like a black fog.

Nat's voice was small, "Clint is in trouble."

Steve knew better than to talk.

"He has uh his safety um spots..." She shrugged looking at her hands, "when things get too hard and he needs the space." Her eyes flooded with anxiety, "he wasn't there, Steve. Its been four weeks and I don't even know where he is."

Steve rubbed her shoulder.

Natasha called Clint's secret love that ONLY she knew about: Laura. When Laura answered there was nothing but smiles and rainbows in her voice.

"Hey Natty how are you and Clint doing?"

Natasha lied telling her that all was good and the reason she called was to complain about Clint's teasing of her.

"Nat, I swear to you we will find Hawkeye," Steve said to her as they stepped out of the elevator.

A scream echoed off the walls "Pepper!"

Both Avengers braced themselves as Tony came running down the hall. Every light came on.

"Sir, you are having a nightmare," said JARVIS, Tony's artificially intelligent computer system and security.

Tony blinked looking around confused. He was standing in boxers and a t-shirt shivering more from embarrassment than the cold. "What the hell?"

Natasha bit her lip from laughing.

"You alright Stark?" asked Steve.

Tony turned mumbling leaving the other two agents hugging their sides from laughter.

He didn't care. He was too tired to care. Tony brushed his fingers through his hair and laid back down on his cot in the lab.

"Sir, do you require any more assistance?" asked JARVIS.

"No."

A whirling sound caught Tony's ear and he turned to see Dummy Jr. holding a soda can. "Go away, or I swear dump you back in the ocean. JARVIS turn out the lights." The lights went off and Tony stared at the tiny green and blue lights in the lab. He had another nightmare. It was Pepper this time. It was the fall to her death.

Tony placed his hand over his chest, there was just a huge ugly scar where the reactor had been. He wished Pepper was there with him. She would wrap an arm over his shoulder and slip her fingers in between his. Pep would whisper in his ear.

Iron Man closed his eyes almost feeling the most wonderful woman in his life next to him. She brought warmth and comfort to him (even when she was yelling at him). Tony had mountains of issues with him. He was broken and he used girls, money and booze to hide it. Only Ms. Pots truly saw through all that.

His phone rang and Tony answered.

"Tony? JARVIS alerted me about your nightmare." Pepper's voice was thick with worry.

Tony groan, was JARVIS becoming more human than robot? "I'm fine Hun."

"Really?"

"Wish you were here." He heard her sigh and he wanted to climb through the phone to be with her.

"Me too, Tony please promise me that you'll be safe."

His eyes were closed and he nod.

"Tony?"

He opened his eyes, "I promise. Love you sweet Pepper."

"Love you too."

808080808080808080808080808080808

The next morning Natasha trotted downstairs with a duffle bag over her shoulder, "who called it?"

Steve looked up from his coffee and Tony turned from where he was sitting to see the assassin.

"That's right I did," she said. "Fury wants me to track Banner down."

Tony grinned, "get that big boy back here and Clint will be hugging the crap out of all of us."

Natasha nod, "give me a ride will ya?"

Tony rolled his eyes then looked around, it'll do some good to get out. "Fine, better than hanging out with Star 'n Stripes here."

Steve didn't say anything.

Natasha nod.

"I got a call from Maria, she and I are getting together," said Steve.

"About time," said Tony, "I always thought a girl would loosen you up."

"We're working together," said Steve. "Reviewing every little thing Clint did that day. We are obviously missing something."

The two nod.

8080808080808080808080808080

"We are brothers, how could you have forgotten so quickly?"

Clint could barely lift his head. Blood filled his mouth and blocked his sight, but he knew who was talking. He was dangling off of chains and his clothing were blood soaked and tattered. _His mind is like a bag of cats, you can smell crazy on him,_ Nat had told Clint on how Bruce described Loki, but its clear that Bruce has never met William Snark.

"You are a traitor, Hawkeye," said Snark, "It saddens me. Loki showed us truth then you turned on him. You took him away and killed the rest of my unit."

"Not... true," Clint said spitting out blood.

"I'm going to kill every single one of you. Don't worry I have the resources. The only ones that will be a pinch tricky is the bastard brother of our sweet Loki and that green monster." Snark stepped into the hazy blue light coming from computer screens. There were scars covering the insane man's face. "I got you, I was going to get our comrade Romanoff but she's off to Africa which is fine. It only means my next target will be genius billionaire Tony Stark. You see he is very weak. Oh sure he saved the president or whatever but he is scared." Snark laughed, "I'm excited, aren't you?"

"Snark it won't work, we fought an alien army, you're just one man."

Snark calmly smiled and grabbed a bottle of vinegar. "You see, you're the failure. We together were picked by Loki in those labs. He just grabbed your arm and tapped your chest. Hawkeye you wanted to be chosen. The mighty Hawkeye being turned?" Snark laughed and torn Clint's shirt wider suddenly pouring the vinegar on his wounds, "I was going to use whiskey, but what the hell?"

Clint clenched his teeth in agony.

"Be a good boy. You'll die soon." Snark went over to the computers, "Black Archer you're a go when you're ready."

8080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Maria found an envelope that was blank lying on her desk. Curiously, she opened it to read:

List of five

List of five

Is the game we play

I got your birdie

Do you truly hear me?

I'm going to make our day

Its the Itsy Bitty Spider

I think you guys know her

Once she gone its the game of four

Maria dropped the note as if it had turned into a hot coal. Where did this come from? Is this a clue to Clint's disappearance? Of course it is! Mara picked up his phone. That night that Clint was taken will forever burned into her soul. She didn't let Clint scarlet colored blood that poolled the gound go unnoticed. Maria wanted this man. "Steve I got something, I'll be there ASAP!"

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

"Who would write this?" questioned Maria. "Its clear the next target is Natasha by the spider reference."

"Yes and the birdie is Clint."

"I wonder if he's still alive."

Steve leaned back in his seat with a weary shrug, "I don't know. Who ever this is, is clearly crazy. The poem makes that clear. Maybe its no body and he could be running his mouth, but-"

"Who would take an insane man seriously?" Maria finished for him.

"Exactly."

Maria just shook her head frustrated and pinched the bridge of her nose, a sign that she herself haven't been getting much sleep. "I want this jerk." Clint was just too good of a guy to lose his life. He was that happy go-lucky, people person that everyone loved, well, when he wasn't working. "I really do."

"Natasha, still thinks that he is alive. I want to believe her but...its been weeks without any word and no sign..." he took a breath, "I hope that there is some type of psychic power going on..." Maria made a face, Steve shrugged, "So far little has been surprising me. But maybe Natasha can be completely right. But I just don't have the faith..." Steve was about to stand up.

Maria leaned over and touched his forearm, "me too. Let's call everyone together tonight to talk in a conference call."

He looked into her rueful eyes, the look of pain were registered deep inside those cobalt blue pupils. He nod.

"I'm going home to take a nap after my shift," she suggested, "then we will all meet about six."

He chuckled, "I was going to tell you to do that."

She flashed a smile, "can't. I'm on duty for a couple of more hours." They stood up.

"And I thought you made your own hours."

Maria shrugged "I can call you with more details if I get some in." Maria patted his arm and started for the door.

He felt reluctant for her to leave. "You need to go home and sleep."

"No, I'll be fine."

"Maybe-"

Maria wouldn't budge, "I'm fine."

Steve crossed his arms, "Maria you have been up for hours on end and you look like a zombie. Now move."

"Do I smell like one?" she smiled.

"Gross!"

"Ha, you should smell my armpits."

Steve tried to hold back his laughter as he poked her in the ribs. "Take a shower before getting into bed."

Maria felt hesitant to obey, what if something shows up? What if they finally get a lead on this monster? She started to turn around,"What if I just-"

Steve Rogers read her mind, "get!"

"Yes sir."

80808080808080808080808080808080

Tony watched Natasha's plane fly off before heading toward the car. He was beginning to feel no hope for this case. Its been four weeks and no clue. No one thinks he cares but he does. He wasn't the team player type but that's beginning to change. He should get together with Rhodey. Things were getting too heavy. He made it to the door of his car when a black arrow struck him in the back. Tony fell forward.

 **HOPE YOU ALL LIKE! :-) LOOOONG DAY LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha stepped out of the car into the warm muggy African weather. It was in the rusty jalopy than outside. She placed her glasses over her eyes. She wanted this to be quick and easy, knowing Bruce he'll be willing to help out. Nat looked around spotting Bruce handing out candy to children.

He saw her and smiled.

Natasha hugged him, "it wasn't going to be hard to find you."

Bruce smiled grabbing the paper from her hand, "I didn't make it hard. Trust me if I didn't want you to find me it wouldn't be this easy." He flickered the paper in her face, "I knew you would recognized the different dialect in the ad I placed."

"We need your help doctor."

A chuckled escaped him, "I'm never helping Fury again."

"Its not Fury, its us," she said sincerely, "Clint disappeared and not in a good way either. Tony wants your help."

"Well, of course I'll help, lets not talk here."

"Thank you."

Bruce eyed her, she wasn't wearing black but instead khaki Capris with a forest green tank top that brought out the green in her eyes. He was just floored by her beauty almost every time he sees her. Then the picture of her waiting to be finish off in the helli-carrier would appear in his mind's eye. "Growing your hair out?"

She shrugged, "I've been straightening it, trying something different."

"Looks good." He grabbed her bag, "let's go, I'm staying in the hut not far from here."

Natasha nod. Children ran around them shouting with smiles and waving. "What are they saying?"

"They never seen a red haired white woman," Bruce smiled. 'They think you're pretty."

She blushed.

He smiled wider.

"Why are you in Africa, doctor?"

"Really? Doctor? Call me Bruce. I find helping others is a way to redeem my actions from the past. Its also a way for me to train..." he voice weakened, "to strengthen my resolve on the other guy."

"I like the other guy," she said.

He shook his head, "you don't know what it's like, so you can't say that."

She shrugged, "I know what its like have no control. To be a beast and have no conscious on your actions. Clint woke me up from that... but that fear never goes away." Natasha won't lie that the first time she saw the Hulk it scared her to death, but then she recognized him. She realized that she had always known the Hulk because the Hulk was her.

Bruce let her into his makeshift home. There was blankets over straw in the corner, a wobbling table with a bowl and cup. On the right side was a counter with a few dishes. "Isn't much."

"It's enough," she said. Bruce always impressed her with his humility.

"Sorry only one chair."

She sat on the counter crossing her legs, "I'm fine."

Bruce sat in the chair, he wasn't overly surprised at her reaction. Nat has been in very similar situations on missions. "Clint is missing?"

She nod, "it was a simple op. He was suppose to report back at O' 800 hours... never did. Maria went to the safe house... there was blood and it was a match to him. There wasn't enough blood to be considered fatal. It was four weeks ago. We were hoping he got out and was on the down low till things died down."

Bruce nod, "but there was still no contact from him?"

"None, the counsel believes the case to be too cold. Dr. Selvig was placed in a mental institute because the trauma he suffered from Loki so they think Clint is-" she didn't have the heart to finish, "he has certain places he goes to get peace and healing time if you may, like you almost. I checked he's not there."

Bruce saw the worry and a deep urge in him wanted him to do whatever it took to get rid of it.

"I don't want to lie to you, Fury is watching closely. He wants you and Stark come together to create something to find Clint or to locate Thor. Fury is convinced that Thor's friend can find Clint in seconds."

Bruce frowned and sighed, "I'll help for Clint's sake."

"Thank you."

"Unfortunately the next plane leaves tomorrow afternoon."

She frowned, Clint could be out there dying or dead and they have to be patient. Clint we're coming.

"We can head out tomorrow morning."

She agreed, "it's like a fifteen mile ride."

"Hungry?"

"I brought food," she smiled sliding down to her feet.

"I thought that was pretty heavy for a girl like you."

She raised a brow.

"I meant like extra clothes and shoes..." he rubbed his hands together nervously.

A laugh escaped her lips, "oh okay."

0808080808080808808080808080

Tony opened his eyes to find that he was sitting behind the wheel of his car. What the hell? He felt like he was hung over. His head was pounding and every muscle was sore. Gently he brushed his fingers over his shoulder. There's no blood. He started the car, that was strange. Maybe he imagined it?

He truly hoped there was some good news about Clint when he got back. _He was a good kid._ Maria was probably at the tower already with... his blood boiled: Captain Frick'in America. Mr. Do Gooder.

 _Stars and Stripes this!_

 _Old Glory that!_

 _For the good of man kind, blah, blah, blah._

 _Serious didn't that man ever shut the hell up? He was gone for 70 years! He knows nothing._

 _Howard was a good man. He saved lives during the war. Your father was a real friend._

 _Not a real father!_

Tony hit the gas harder. Steve knew and knows nothing. He gets looked at with respect because he wears the flag on his chest, well Tony wears 4th of July underwear!

Stark was seeing red by the time he made it to the lounge where Steve was waiting. He bumped into Maria but went past her like she wasn't there.

"Watch it Stark," she called after him.

"What's your purpose here, Steve?" he asked his skin turning red. "What do you want? Why are you even here and any patriotic crap from you and I'll kill you my self."

"Stark," gasped Maria as she stayed to watch this. This was out of character for him.

"No, really?" continued Tony oblivious to Maria's presence. "To serve and protect? Really? You're out of character. You don't belong in this story, this timeline or even here! Everyone in your life is gone! Your buddies from school, your comrades in arms and even the pretty girl you dream about. She's a bag of bones, pal."

Steve grabbed Tony's collar.

Tony didn't blink. "You're alone Steve Rogers. There isn't any more commercials to preform."

"Steve drop him!" shouted Maria, "Stark, what the hell is your problem?" She rolled her eyes she met as well been yelling at cats.

Steve knew there was something wrong with Tony and let him go, "shut up friend, before I do something real bad."

"Really? Out of everyone here, you want to live the least. You have nothing to live for."

Steve turned white.

"You volunteered for something you didn't understand to play hero," continued Tony grabbing a silver band and snapping it to his wrist.

"I wanted to do something!" said Steve, "everyone could do something. I couldn't. I tried hundreds of time. I was desperate so I chose to be something more not realizing the price I'll pay."

"It killed people."

Steve took a step back, "it killed my best friend and stole the love of my life." His voice was lowering and his shoulders fell. "Every time I look in the mirror I am reminded of the skinny kid still powerless to help. I fight now for them."

"I can kill you now," said Tony throwing his hand up, it suddenly was wrapped in the famous red and gold metal blasting Steve square in the chest. The compassionate soldier went through the window.

"Steve!" cried Maria, she looked at Tony. It took seconds for her to run toward the billionaire making two balled fist punch that immediately knocked him out.

She ran to the window finding Steve holding to the ledge. "JARVIS, I need Happy."

"Yes ma'am."

"Hold on Steve!" She yelled against the wind.

The soldier was staring at the street below him Panic struck her like hail, "if you let go, I swear to God I will kill you! Now cover your eyes." She quickly cleaned the glass away and by then Happy came in. He stared at the sleeping Tony Stark then to the female agent. "Shut up and get over here," she ordered.

It took only minutes before they had Steve in. He was breathing hard. His shirt had a black blast mark on it. He stared at Maria who shrugged.

"What happened?"

"Don't know," they responded together.

808080808080808080808080808080808080

"He had nano technology flowing through his blood," said JARVIS. The computer started to ramble off more things that he found wrong with his master but Steve had tuned him out.

"So he was somewhat program to do what he did?" asked Maria.

"Yes ma'am."

They were standing in the infirmary watching Tony sleep.

"Can you fix this JARVIS?" asked Steve determine to get his revenge.

"Well, I would need-"

"Banner," said Maria.

"We need to get to Nat and Banner now," said Steve. Maria already had her phone out. "I'm going to follow his trail and figure out how exactly Tony became a enrage killer."

Too busy listening on the phone Maria nod.

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808

He was dangling in the pitch dark room. The chains echoed in the large room. The shackles around his wrist were cutting into his skin and he would have done anything to able to place his feet on the floor. The burning spot light above him made it impossible to see anything.

Clint felt naked and exposed, blood and sweat traveled down his forehead to his toes. The taste of salt and iron filled his mouth and the scent of blood brought tears to his eyes. He was always amazed that he could smell blood. It was a strange thing but then again a little man transforming into a giant green monster was strange too.

Snark's footsteps echoed off of the concrete floor.

Clint wanted to know where he was, in a basement, a warehouse or barn? His senses were drifting like black waves on the ocean, _keep it together they'll find me._

"You think they will find you? laughed Snark, "after all the lifes you took in New York? Hell, they're probably happy that they found you.

Did he say that last part out loud? Clint bit his lip.

"You Clint Barton are a traitor, a turn coat. No one cares," Snark came uncomfortablly close, "Tony's down. It was going to be you spider pal but plans change. Not a problem. Now who... maybe the old soldier."

Clint shook, "men like you always lose." He closed his eyes, he just wanted a little rest.

"Do you remember our first mission together?" asked Snark.

 _Clint didn't answer but he did remember. It was the first time he saw Natasha wear a ballgown. It was red and it front of her gown dipped giving men racing heart rates. The rest went down to her ankles just short enough to show off the open toe heels. Clint wasn't a big foot fetish type of guy but damn those shoe made him want more. Her auburn red hair was pinned up loosely with wild curls framing her face. Nat had always has trouble taming those curls._

 _It was also Clint's first mission with Snark._

 _Snark was hiding in the shadows watching their backs. Clint had always trusted Snark, he trusted everyone on his team. The wind was barely a whisper and the tender lights from inside touched the bushes outside. Snark kept his heart-rate calm and his breathing calm as he stare down the barrel of his gun. "All is clear."_

 _Clint didn't respond but gave the slightest nod. He heard the sniper._

 _Natasha waded through the crowd of the rich folk to stand by his side._

 _"You look a amazing."_

 _Her smile was so warm and sincere it seemed so real, "not as good as those diamonds to the right." A.k.a target's location._

 _"Damn she's good, Hawk," said Snark._

 _Clint grinned, yeah she is._

"Archer take him too his room. I have to focus on my plan."

The moment Clint's bare feet touched the ground pain shot into his legs and he black out.

8080808080800808080808080808080808080808

 **Super long day, type what I could real quick HOPE you like!**

 **It's about to get real good lol**


	4. Chapter 4

The sand that surround the doctor and his female companion was the color of the sun and burned just as hot. Natasha blew out a breath of frustration, of course the damn car would fall apart half way in the middle of nowhere. Bruce was underneath the vericle doing nothing but grunting.

"Well?" she asked.

"I'm a scientist not a mechanic," he stood up wiping his hands, he looked ahead, "well, five miles of walking."

Natasha stood up from the shade of the car, "lets go then, its going to get dark soon."

Bruce grabbed the riffle he had in the back seat.

"I still can't believe you have a gun," she said.

"Really? How would I protect myself?" he smiled.

She smiled back. They walked side by side in silence for a moment or two. "Do you and Stark really think that you can find a way to reach Thor?"

Bruce shrugged, "honestly? I don't think so. I mean besides creating a giant S.O.S for Heimall?" A dry chuckle escaped, "I doubt it."

Her shoulders slumped.

"Nat, we have each other."

"I think he's dead," said Natasha flatly, "I just want to find his body."

The air got awkward, Bruce hated not knowing how to act around women. "Nat you're the toughest agent ever created, don't give up hope."

"Agent? Does everyone look at me and think agent? Tony thinks that I am one of the guys and Steve..." she sighed, it was strange. Clint was her sounding board the only one she trusts, but she was finding her self changing. Steve was someone she could confide only her after-battles emotions and Bruce... Well, she felt so at peace with him it startled her. It was an uneasy pit forming in her stomach. "I'm a woman."

Bruce grabbed her hand, "I see you as a beautiful woman, with spirit and compassion. I think I and the other guy can be tough for you. So there you go take a vacation."

Usually when someone said words like that to her, it felt like lies but with Bruce... Natasha let go of him, "I hate it when you call the Hulk- the other guy."

He shrugged.

"I'm not scared of the hulk. You're not not a mean guy."

His voice lowered, "we're not the same being."

"I think you are." She took a breath of relief, "thank God that there are some trees along this road. Finally some shade to break this nasty heat."

He nod but still thinking about their conversation. A blood curling scream pierce the air and immediately Bruce shoved Natasha into a ditch on the other side of the road. A cheetah flew from the tree slicing into Bruce like paper.

"Bruce!" Natasha scramble out of the ditch to his side ignoring the hot dirt sticking to her scrapes. She placed her hands on his wounds, "Bruce..."

She heard the cat growl and arched its back.

"Leave," gasped Bruce, "run!" His eyes snapped open with the color of vivid emeralds.

The cat leaped at Nat and she screamed.

A large green fist reflected the flying beast, saving Nat's life. The Hulk stood up roaring like a mix of a bear and dinosaur. The African cat growled darting off. The green man ran after it slamming through trees like they were lego blocks.

"Bruce!" she called not wanting to be left alone. "Damn it all to hell." She started after the crazed beasts, gripping her own gun.

80808008080808080808080808080

Tony opened his eyes gasping in air feeling like it was the first time he has ever taken a breath. He looked around noticing that he was in his lab. KILL...KILL...KILL... He looked around looking for any form of weapon.

"Sir, I have been over riding the technology in your blood as best as I can," said JARVIS.

Tony stood and got into his Iron Man suit.

"Sir, you should-"

"Leave me the hell alone." Iron Man flew straight up through the ceiling into the lounge above them. He had to find his target.

808080808080808080808080808080

Steve was already at the airport in the exact spot Tony had parked before. JARVIS was a big help even having footage of Tony walking to his car and being shot by a specialized arrow. The archer had been dressed in black from head to toe. He pulled the arrow out of Tony and placed Tony in his car.

"Nothing is making sense, who is this archer? JARVIS get Maria on the phone."

"yes sir."

"Hello?"

"Maria, Tony was shot in the back by an archer dressed in black. Could you retrieve any info on all assassins or agent with that weapon of specialty. JARVIS will send you the footage of the incident. I am going to look for any physical evidence."

"Alright, but Steve the list is going to be long."

"I don't care."

JARVIS interrupted, "sir, Mr. Stark is awake. He is in uniform and over ran my program."

"Maria I have to go," said Steve. "JARVIS where's his location."

"Heading this way sir."

As on cue bullets pelted the car. Steve threw the car into drive. "There is no way for you to take his weaponry off line?"

"He created me sir."

So that's a no.

Iron Man flew straight into the car flipping it into the air.

"Open door!" yelled Steve. He grabbed his trusted shield falling through the door onto the ground. He stood up quick bracing his self.

Iron Man landed on the ground with a thump.

"Fight fair Stark!"

"Oh, I will," he charged Captain America.

Steve threw his shield at Iron Man. It hit his friend's face and he stumbled back. Steve was already moving diving a knee into his chest. Iron Man swung a punch into Steve but he blocked it with his shield. Steve immediately leaped up with a kick. Steve had to move fast. Tony was weak from the attack he received from the archer, so he knew he could win this.

Captain America drove his shield into the center of Iron Man's suit, creating a gash. Electricity shot out. Iron Man stepped back and Steve drove another home running punch. Tony didn't fight back instead he started to fly off but Steve ran onto the hood of a car leaping up and using his whole body to bring Tony to a bone jarring slamin the pavement.

Steve ripped the Iron Man mask off. Tony was out cold but ok. Natasha's tricks worked.

080808080808080808080808080808080808

Natasha tried to be as quiet as possible so that she wouldn't startle the big guy. It didn't matter. though. Her heart was pounding with fear as he held her neck in his hand. He wasn't squeezing hard. The fear inside her faded as she looked deep into his eyes.

He was scared and confused. Nat's heart went out to him. "Hey there big fella."

No reaction.

 _Well no reaction is better than a bad reaction,_ "hey," she soften her voice, "the sun is getting real low."

The hulk let her go and she rubbed her throat, "there's nothing to be scared of. I'll keep you safe."

He was breathing hard looking every which way for any danger. She touched his arm and he jumped. "It's okay." He stumbled away from her into the thicket.

Nat sighed, but she realized that everything was quiet. "Bruce?" She started toward the direction he went. This time she saw a limp man. "Bruce!" she ran kneeling next to him. It wasn't a thought to her. She had just had to... she kiss him. It was tender on the lips and deep with passion.

"You kiss everyone like that and no one will call you agent again."

She smiled, "you okay?"

"Once again I was saved from gamma radiation."

Nat hugged him.

"Its getting real dark."

"We don't have any extra shirts," she said relieved that at least he was partially clothed.

He shrugged.

It was getting dark real quick and the two quickly made it back to the road. This time it was Nat that grabbed his hand and he didn't let go. She felt equal with Bruce and that equality was rare with her. It was the same with Clint but they have been friends for so long that's its not quite the same. Nat shook her head. Where are all these thoughts coming from?

Suddenly two lights appeared in front of them.

"Saved," breathed Nat.

The car stopped and Bruce went to the driver explaining their situation in the driver's tongue. "I explained everything and he said he will take us the rest of the way."

"Thank god."

8080808080808080800808080808080808080808080

Heimall had gotten the news to Thor in time. As much as he wanted Thor couldn't help the Avengers. His brother was murdered by a vicious psychopath. Jane was poisoned by aether and well he had to save his beloved earth.

He and Jane had arrived to earth from the portal and the moment they walked into her house everyone inside froze.

"Jane! You can't just leave like that, the whole world is going crazy. All the stuff we saw are spreading," said Darcy standing from her desk. She looked her best friend up and down, "Did you go to a party?"

Jane walked past her and straight to Eric Selvig.

Darcy's large eyes met with Thor's. "Why are you bleeding?"

"Darcy, I need you to get a message to my friends. Will you do it?"

She nod, Thor's massive size and incredible looks sometimes made her stutter. "Huh, yeah."

Thor smiled, "thank you, tell the metal man and his friends that the archer is being kept in the ruins of were the tesseract brought Loki to earth."

"You mean Iron Man and Shield?"

Thor nod. Eric stepped in front of Thor. The man had no pants on. "Are you well, Eric?"

"Your brother is not coming is he?" Eric asked nervously, fidgeting with his hands.

He's brother was gone, and it sadden the immortal, "Loki is dead."

"Oh thank God," Eric sighed with a smile, noticing Thor sad look, he realized how insensitive he was, "uh, I mean so sorry."

"Thank.. you?" Thor hugged Eric and gave the doctor a puzzled look.

Darcy touched Thor's arm, "I called Maria and I know this doesn't mean much but I want you to know that you're awesome...but Loki wasn't."

80808080800808080808080808080808080

"Tony is sleeping and will be for sometime," Steve told Maria, Pepper and Fury.

Pepper sat next to Tony clinging onto his hand. "He isn't like this at all. You guys do realize that he's not... what he did. Right?"

"Of course," said Steve, "until Banner gets here, he needs to sleep."

Fury was pacing the room. Maria had given him the stats on the case. What really upset him was that the arrow was one of Barton's and it was just painted black. "The arrows were taken from Barton. There is someone out there who wants to tear us apart."

Maria's phone went off and she politely left the room.

"This person is connected to our past."

Fury nod, "Banner and Romanoff should be here any minute. Then thing will really come together."

Maria came back smiling, "the fate is on our side, Thor sent Darcy a message. Barton is back at the old research facility. He's alive and Loki is dead."

"That's the best news I have heard in a while," said Fury.

"Lets not forget Loki is Thor's brother," said Steve.

"I meant Barton's location."

8080808080808080808080808080808080

Nat and Banner sat side by side in the plane.

"I don't ever remember being this tired," said Natasha.

Bruce nod. "This is the best time to get sleep since probably get any once we get back."

The shield agent in the cockpit looked over his shoulder, "It's a eight hour flight. Fury wants you back in six, I would take this time to sleep."

"Thanks Snark," Nat smiled, "sooner we get back the better."

"Yes ma'am."

"His last name is Stark?"

"Snark sir, it was Ray- William Ray. What can I say? I'm an Iron Man fan. Had to sound more tough, couldn't be a Stark so became a Snark. My mission name is Seeker."

Nat smiled and laid her head against Bruce closing her eyes, "you talk a lot Snark."

Banner froze, he never had another person- let alone woman- put so much trust in him to sleep against him. After a few minutes Bruce relax and even dozed off to sleep. Snark saw his passengers sleeping and grinned. He placed the plane on auto pilot and slipped on a gas mask. The plane suddenly filled with gas.

"Rock a bye baby in the tree top..." he laughed.

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

 **Hope you like! Fighting scenes aren't my biggest strength. lol**


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha's eyes open. _Where was she?_ She was staring straight up at a white ceiling. She didn't panic when she noticed her wrists and and ankles strapped to the table. She didn't panic when she turn to see surgical tools lying on the counter to her right. She didn't panic when Snark's face came into view.

"Hey, there spider."

"Snark?"

"Shh," he smiled placing a finger on her lips. "I have you..." He took a deep sigh, "I have the both of you." He stepped aside to reveal Bruce Banner sleeping strapped to a table en-caged glass box.

Natasha felt panic and she pulled at the restraints at her limbs. "Seeker!"

He grinned, "Wow, haven't heard that in a while."

"I will kill you!"

He shook his head, "no, you're not going to." He pressed a button and the bed tilted up vertically.

Tears fell from Nat's eyes. Clint was strapped like her. He was bloody and bruised.

"Clint!"

No answer.

"What did you do you son of a bitch!" She tugged and pulled hard to get free. "You-"

"Is the spider crying? Look its the price he have to pay." The killer walked over to Barton, "he betrayed Loki. He destroyed him and got rid of our sweet lord, now Hawkeye has to pay for his traitorous ways. Was is the best way to do so?" Snark tenderly touched Clint's jaw, "he will watch all your deaths."

"Tony and Steve will stop you."

"You mean just Captain America? Tony is sleeping apparently." He turned a computer monitor on. Tony was lying on a hospital bed with a worried Pepper clinging onto his hand. "They found the nano bytes in him. Capt. Rogers was intelligent enough to keep the man sleeping to prevent him from becoming dangerous. But they don't know that I can have the nano's kill the famous amazing man from here."

Natasha tried to keep her breathing calm. Rage kept her trembling.

"When I have everyone here then will I kill you all." He turned around, "Archer!"

She looked at Bruce. _Oh, god, if she had more time..._

The man saw her staring, "yeah, he is so down under that killing him will be easy. You see any pain he feels or anything that will trigger a fear of death will bring forth the big guy. So he will die sleeping, kind of peaceful."

"How will you kill me?" she asked coldly."

"In front of Hawk. He will use his own weapons to cut you slowly. You will drain in front of him." He glanced at Clint, "oh, why couldn't he just trusted in our Loki. His desertion killed my men and the true dreams of our future."

The Black Archer stepped into the room.

"Wake him."

The thug nod.

808080808080808080808080808080808080

"They're not here," said Maria.

"He took them," said Steve.

They went to the airport but no one showed up. Ten hours later Maria, Steve, and Fury were together in the Director's office.

"We know where they are," said Fury. "Hill, I want a strike team sent out to the location."

"No," said Steve.

"What?"

"I did something similar back in the great war. We send out an attack team, who ever it is that have them will see us coming a mile away."

"You're not going alone," said Fury standing from his desk, "Hill-"

"No, I'm bringing someone I trust. I know that she's itching to get back out and actually take a break from being your lap dog."

"Maria?" questioned Fury. Maria bit the inside of her cheek to prevent a smile as she stood there battle ready.

Steve grabbed his shield heading toward the door, "Maria, suit up."

"Yes sir." She gave a nod to Fury, turned on her heel and followed the Captain.

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Clint was on the floor. He was too exhausted to have clear thoughts.

"Get up!" shouted Seeker. When he didn't obey, the evil man turned a nob on the desk and on the computer screen Tony's body started to shake violently. Pepper started to cry for help.

Nat could see the defeat in Clint's eyes. "Get up soldier! Stand!"

Clint turned his head toward her trying to focus on her. He made it to his knees.

Seeker grabbed his neck and pulled him to his feet, "walked to your partner."

"You got to stop," said Natasha, "I was the one who made Clint turn. It's my fault."

Snark raised his fingers at her, "no- no- no! It is his!"

"Hawkeye tried to kill me, so I knock the crap out of him. I convinced him to try and kill Loki."

"Shut it Nat," growled Clint.

Seeker stared at her. "This will be fun." He went towards Bruce. On the glass cage was a keypad. He quickly typed in a code and black vapors started to fill the box around the doctor. "I see how you look at him. I know that there's feelings there Spider. It will take about an hour for the poison to kill him."

"I will kill you!" screamed Natasha.

"I want to have fun. Do you know the policy about partners fraternizing?" An evil glimmer sparked in his eyes. "Hawkeye walked over to the Spider." He pulled out of his gun.

Clint did as he was told.

"Do something stupid and Laura will die. Oh, did I forget to tell you, yeah I know about them. Still living in the city, must be her idea, knowing how much you love the farm life."

"I don't believe you," Nat said. Another screen came on to reveal a lovely petite woman moving around in the kitchen preparing dinner. There was a child with her.

Clint took a step toward him with so much hatred in his eyes, Nat was scared that he had lost his soul. She reached out just in time to somewhat grab his hand. It was sticky with blood.

"Now where were we? Yes, Clint I want you to make out with Spider."

Clint stared at Nat. He was so scared. He was losing who he was. Nat kissed him hard on the mouth. She parted his lips softly touching his tongue the taste of blood making her want to cry. Nat sold the show with a tiny nip to his lip. Their foreheads touched she whispered, "like we're undercover baby. It's okay."

Seeker giggled, "open her shirt."

Clint looked up at his partner, and slowly unbutton the top three buttons. Their eyes never separating.

Seeker groaned, "okay, I've seen enough. You said that you convinced Barton to turn on Loki?"

Nat didn't answer but continued to stared at Clint.

"We're going to reconstruct the fight."

80808080808080808080808080808080808080

Steve and Maria arrived at the huge scar in the earth that the explosion created. The clean up was almost done... well in maybe three to four years.

"The only place they would be located in in the Northern End. It wasn't as bad of shape because its so far down," Maria said as she and Steve exitted the plane's off ramp.

He nod, "ready?"

She didn't answer, instead Maria clipped on the last of her gear and jumped down the abyss in the earth. Steve followed. They slowly decended being careful going pass sharp pipes and pieces of debris.

They touched bottom and un-clipped their harness from the ropes.

"Let's pray that the Hulk won't come out. It could bring the mountain down on us."

Maria pulled out a do-hicky thing that Steve have never seen before so he didn't bother to ask about it.

"There's activity this way," Maria said walking to the left through the makeshift hall. They were careful to go through the maze of sharp objects.

"Do you recognize any of this?" Steve asked.

"No."

80808080808080808080808

Nat dug at the brace around her left wrist. As she looked around the large room. The walls were covered in decay and water stain. The wooden floor beneath her feet was warped and moldy.

"You try something and this happens," began Seeker. Electricity shot into her wrist and she fell to her knees screaming.

"Snark!" yelled Clint.

Snark was standing on the other side of the room looking through a cracked glass window. He grinned. "I have to give it to you Hawkeye, four weeks and you still have the mind to rebel me. How do you do it? Now your motivation is Laura. Spider, well there is none."

"You are going to kill Laura anyway," said Natasha coming up beside her best friend, she could see him breathing really heavily.

"No, I am going to take his place."

Clint stood forward, "kill me now bastard!" He crumpled under the powerful shock from his wrist.

"I never will, but she can. Remember sell me on a fair fight."

This guy's nuts, she thought. He doesn't try to kill me Laura dies. If I die then Clint can live. Of he dies...

"Now!"

They both grabbed their knives. Nat swung at him, "Clint you can win this."

He swung at her, "there is no helping me."

They fought hard. Nat was concern his health was going to make the fight one sided but somehow Clint pulled out a deep determination to fight like a beast. Bloodlust formed in his eyes. Nat started to actually fight for her life.

He finally had her on her knees disarmed. Blood traveled down her face. She was afraid for her life. She wanted to die from Clint but being on the edge of death a deep sleeping fear came to life in her. If Clint killed her he would also die- a death worse than a stopped heart.

She rolled over toward her dagger, but Clint straddled her between his legs.

"Clint don't!" She cried locking eyes with the man that had saved her many years ago. Natasha tried to detract him as she reached for her weapon. She was going to finish this. "You don't want to do this."

"Kill her!"

"Clint, promise me something," Nat said with tears in her eyes, "kill him."

She drove the dagger into her stomach and Clint jumped back in surprise. His eyes cleared and he immediately scooped her up. "Nat? Natty? No... Nooo," He hugged her.

80808080808080808080808080808080

Steve and Maria stumbled slowly through the tunnel of fear. "We're getting real close."

Steve nod staying very alert. All he heard was the moaning from the destruction around them. Maria stopped, "they are below us. Help me move this crap." Steve came to her side and began to clear the debris out of the way to reveal a hole. Bright blinded them for a moment. Once their eyes adjusted, Steve looked into the hole, seeing that it was clear dropped silently to the floor. He reached up grabbing Maria as she landed in his arms.

Maria was a seasoned warrior, but being in the strong arms of Captain America brought a pink blush to her cheeks. He gave her a tiny grin and set her down. "You left and I go right?" she said.

He nod, "be careful."

"You too." She pulled out her gun.

Steve felt an uneasy pain in his stomach. Something bad had just happened. He started to run.

808080808080808080808080808080808

"Bring Barton back here," Snark said to the Black Archer through the com.

"Snark!"

He turned to see Maria there aiming her gun.

"Oh hello Hill."

"It was you?" she asked. Her face paled when she saw Bruce in a glass box the box almost filled thick with black smoke. She step forward, "put your damn hands up!" She saw then saw Natasha's body on the floor in the other room. "What the-"

Snark charged her and she pulled the trigger hitting him in the shoulder but he didn't stop. He tackled her to the ground punching her face. She rolled him off of her and she stood up kicking him in the chest. He flew back into the counter behind him and grabbed a scalpel. Seeker threw the tool sticking her in the thigh.

"Shit!" she yelled falling down.

"Archer watch for Captain America."

8080808080808080808080808080808080808

Steve heard that just before turning the corner facing the man dress head to toe in black. The Archer started shot an arrow that bounced off the patriotic shield. He then dove for a punch connecting with Capt's jaw.

The hero swung around hitting his enemy in the chest. The archer returned two arrows. One reflected off of the shield the other blowing up in Steve's face. The Black Archer used this distraction to two shoot off two more that created a net tying Steve to the wall and pumping currents of electricity into the super soldier.

"My turn asshole!" Clint dove down sliding between the archer's legs jumping up and grabbing an arrow from the man's quiver. "These are mine." He stabbed the archer.

Clint then freed Steve.

"Thanks but I don't I can move right now," said Steve breathing hard.

"I need save Bruce," said Clint running on adrenaline, "Nat's body is down the hall. Get her Capt."

Steve nod, body?

Clint grabbed Steve's shield, "I need this." He limped down the hall, fire building in his veins.

808080808080808080808080808

Clint entered the room of hell. Maria was on the floor pressing a rag to her thigh.

"Clint!"

Snark swung at Clint but he reflected the blow with the shield. Hawkeye started to punch him over and over again. Blood spraying over everything.

"Clint! Clint!" screamed Maria.

He glanced at her.

"Save Banner."

He nod and grabbed Maria, "you need to get out of here." He brought her out of the room.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to wake up the hulk." He remembered what Snark said about Bruce and pain. Using the shield Clint smashed it into the door; shattering the glass. He held his breath as he picked up a piece of glass and limped over to Bruce. He took a second before diving the glass in the man's chest. Nothing happened. Clint fell to his knees feeling exhausted, sorry Nat.

A large gasp tore through Bruce and the bed he was on buckled. Clint pushed his way from the large beast. The hulk started throwing things.

"What!" screamed Snark.

The hulk scooped the man up and throwing him through the window. The impact killed the man. The hulk turned and saw the assassin passed out in the corner. He walked over to him gently picking him up and ripping out of the room and into the hall where he was met with Captain America holding Nat and supporting Maria.

The hulk glared at Steve dropping Clint.

"He thinks you hurt Nat," said Maria.

Steve gently placed Natasha down. "Its okay, she's hurt real bad."

The hulk touched the beauty's cheek and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey big guy..."

"Hulk, we need to get her out of here or she'll die." Steve frown, "Can you take them out of here?"

Hulk nod and picked up Nat and Clint running from them.

"We better hurry," said Steve picking up his shield, he placed an arm under Maria and lifted the shield over their head quickly following the beast.

808080808080808080808080808

 **ONE LAST CHAPTER TOMORROW! LOL hope you all like!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****SPOILERS FOR ULTRON AND STAR WARS (IF YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN S.W ORIGINALS)*****

Clint was poisoned and beaten. White sweaty skin with stitches looking like spiders on his gashes, was a sight that caused even the strongest man to get light headed.

Natasha's gut was diced up. She was awake but haven't spoken since the hulk saved her life.

Tony's brain was battered. He doubted everything he did from eating to changing his clothes, _was he in control anymore?_

Thanks to the Hulk, Bruce was completely fine. Through the love of science he was able to rescue his good friend Tony from the tech that ran throughout his blood.

Steve loss the ability to sleep but other than that healthy as a horse. Guilt was his shadow, if only he...

Maria had stitches in her thigh and a some time off from work. She's just over joyed that the gang was back together even if they looked like a sorry group of wet mutts.

Thor, well, he was able to save the world in Greenwich.

0808080808080808080808

Silverware clinked against plates. The scent of coffee and verbal silence wafted through the air. Steve really couldn't eat and Banner was was forcing eggs down his nervous throat. Tony walked into the dining room freezing when he saw Steve.

Steve looked up, gently placing his fork down, he walked over to Tony putting forth his hand, "It wasn't you man."

Tony shook Steve's hand, "what the hell is for breakfast?"

"Anything you want," smiled Bruce patting his lips with his napkin standing up.

"Oh, God, if you're cooking I rather pass," said Tony.

Steve laughed.

"I can cook."

Tony rolled his eyes, "oh okay, I'll just have toast, not really hungry."

8080808080808080808080808080808

Natasha was in a wheel chair sitting down next to Clint's bedside. The machines around them beeped like calming white noise, and Nat grabbed her friend's splinted hand. His eyes were swollen shut, bruises looked like ink splatters against his white skin. She reached over brushing her fingers through his sandy colored hair.

Clint didn't deserve this. _Why do we go through crap? Why does life have to be so hard for those who don't deserve it?_

She trailed her fingers over his bare skin, wishing there was something that she could do.

"That tickles," he coughed out.

Tears escaped with a breath of relief, and she hugged him not thinking about the wound in her middle.

"Damn woman, you're going to open my stitches," he squeezed out.

"Stop your complaining," she smiled sitting down. Nat bit her lip from the pain.

"Nat?"

She grabbed his hand, "right here."

"What happen? I thought you were dead."

"Nope, not yet." She pressed her forehead to his hand.

"I don't think I'll make it through this one Nat."

"The doc said you will be fine," her voice cracked.

"I meant... I think I want to leave Shield. I wanted to move out of the city and live peacefully." He took a deep breath, "I can't do any more killing Nat. I can't take any more lives."

The female agent kissed his hand, "what am I to do without you? Clint you saved me."

His face was too swollen to smiled, "you saved me this time. Its time for me though. I need to leave." Clint's voice got real tiny, "I think my mind is too damage."

Natasha laid her head down. "Clint, that's not true."

He swallowed, "I barely kept it together after New York, but Seeker was right, all his men are dead-"

"Because of Loki!" she snapped, "because a man with hatred toward another want to rip everything that was dear! Clint you were used. Your mind was taken advantage of and there is nothing you could have done. We can throw the blame game around but it doesn't fix things. This makes us stronger." Nat cover her mouth she didn't want to blow up on her partner like that but knowing that he was just going to give up...

"I'm thirsty."

Nat got a glass of water.

"Nat?"

"Yeah, Sweets?" She said taking the glass back from him.

"Can you bring in Laura?"

Natasha smiled, "yeah."

"Thank you," he turned his face toward the sound of her voice, "And Natasha don't let them know about her and me."

"Of course partner."

Clint's body relaxed and Nat rolled her wheelchair out.

8080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

"Who do you think you are!" shouted Tony standing up popcorn flying.

Nat tensed in her wheelchair the moment she made it into the den.

"You did not see that coming," exclaimed Bruce.

"I did," said Steve grinning like a smart ass know it all. It felt good against the world's smartest.

Pepper shook her head, "you figured out that Darth Vader was Luke's father?"

"It's predictable," he shrugged.

Tony pointed a finger at the soldier. "You've seen this before or someone told you."

Steve stayed annoyingly calm, "nope. It makes for a great story right?"

Tony sat with a huff wrapping his arm around Pepper. Bruce turned grinning spotting Nat. He almost dropped his glass. His eyes locked with hers to the point they both blushed.

"Um, huh, oh, how are you feeling?" asked Bruce.

"Better."

"Natty!" cheered Tony, "join us!"

Pepper swatted his arm, "we decided against a party of celebration until everyone is better, so we decided to watch a movie." She informed the agent.

"Sorry if we disturbed you," said Steve shifting in his seat.

"Clint's awake."

They all stood.

"If you go in there and bug him I will leap from this chair and use it to strangle every single one of you!"

Tony grinned, "was I like this?"

Steve shrugged, "nah, not as tough."

Tony frowned.

"Look um, Clint wants to see his girlfriend can someone take me to pick her up?"

"Me!" Shouted Bruce running to get behind her. The doctor didn't want to hear what anyone else had to say. He started to steer her down the hall so fast that the assassin grip the arm rests with steel like strength.

Pepper grinned, "that's cute."

"What?" asked the men.

She rolled her eyes: _men._

"You did not know about Darth Vader!" said Tony grabbing a glass of non-alcoholic beer. "You looked it up on Wiki?"

"Wiki? What?" asked Steve.

"JARVIS told you."

"No sir, he didn't ask," said JARVIS.

Steve sat back with a smug look on his face.

"Lets finish the movie please," said Pepper hitting the play button.

It was 15 minutes and 25 seconds later when it hit the men. "Bruce and Nat!" They exclaimed.

"When did that happen?" asked Tony.

"Really, hmmm" Steve said thinking, "everyone deserves to be happy." The soldier shrugged, "didn't see that coming."

It was Pepper's turn to look smug, "no you didn't." She got up and went into the kitchen.

808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Bruce picked up Nat's light body setting her in the car with ease. She placed the address in the car's navigational system.

"Buckled?" asked Bruce.

"Yup."

"How is Clint?" he asked.

"Better," she answered, "broken... Laura will help him."

"Let's hope so."

Nat grinned, "she will. Laura has this gift with him... she makes him stronger. Laura is the light for Clint. She knows how to reach him. I wish that everyone had somebody like that."

Bruce reached over and grabbed her hand.

Nat didn't realize that a tear had escaped her eye till it rolled off of her long lashes. "Wow, the mighty Black Widow..."

"Tears make people stronger too."

She smiled squeezing his hand. Nat remembered seeing his body in the glass box. The dreaded feeling of regret filled her like water in a glass. _How do you tare down a wall of protection around your own soul to let someone else in. Does he want to come in?_ She stared at their interlocked fingers. This man was the most tender human being on the planet. He was also one person too, even if he refuses to believe it.

"Bruce..." she took a breath, "Bruce, I am so happy that you are the hulk. I really thought that you were going to die."

He didn't say anything.

"You were going to die."

"I know. I really do have to learn to to get along with," a glare from her and he decided to take the safe route with his words, "who I am as one."

"You're a good man."

"You're a good woman."

She shrugged.

"Come on, you paid your dues. If you think God is punishing you, you couldn't be more wrong." He quickly glanced at her down cast face, "you were force to change and you paid the price."

Nat gave a tiny smile.

"You're not the hulk though so promise me that you will never stab your self again."

"It was what? The fourth time? Come on, I know what I'm doing." Her smile vanish with his disproving look, "Kay..."

"We're here, " he announced parking the car. Bruce unfolded the wheel chair and scooped her up with ease. Their heads came close together. Natasha noticed the dark specks of green in his pupils before closing her eyes. She grabbed his chin kissing his lips. Sparks flew! Electricity traveled down her spine and all the discomfort in her melted away. It was gentle and sweet that turned into hot hunger. Bruce nearly dropped her quickly falling to his knees, plopping her down in her seat, their kiss never breaking.

His fingers traveled up into her hair. She tasted like honey. Her tongue was soft and gentle. He felt strong as her arms wrapped around his neck. Slowly they separated and they stared at each other as if nothing mattered on earth. Nat was the first one to blink and the first one to become speechless.

"Wow..." he grinned, blinking, "um, uh, Laura."

"Laura," Nat whispered, "okay, uh, 13A."

He nod pushing her toward the apartment building. He was walking on air, when did everything become so vibrant in color?

They quickly found Laura's door.

Laura opened after the second knock her smile turned to frown. "Nat! What happen?" Suddenly the petite woman began to tremble. "No Natty. No!"

Bruce grabbed Laura's arm, "Clint is a live."

Tears fell like rain, "what happen?"

"Mission... stuff. Clint will explain," said Natasha.

"Are you okay Nat?" asked Laura.

The Black Widow nod, "I did this to myself."

The other woman waved them in, "Natty, how is he?"

Nat saw the girl in the corner. Laura followed her gaze, "baby, go to your room."

The women held hands and Nat took a breath, "we had an agent suffering from mental trauma and let's just say people got hurt."

"Let me get Ms. Avroy to babysit." She grabbed a jacket and walked next door.

Nat looked around seeing all the picture of Laura and Clint. _Maybe Clint should leave Shield._

808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Clint could just make out figures and very little details on singular objects. When Laura stepped beside him, tears ran freeing. "Baby?"

Laura lost her battle with her own tears as they fell from her large brown eyes washing his wounds. She kissed his lips gently. "Sweetheart."

They were left alone and Laura slipped in bed with him.

"How's the little ones?"

"They miss you. I miss you," she whispered against his chest.

"I don't know why I do this."

"Because you're the best at it. You see things that others don't. You're called Hawkeye for a reason."

"It's because-"

Laura interrupted him, "not just because you are a good shot. You see good in others. You know when to let your arrows fly and when to keep them steady. Natty is the perfect example. She would be dead if not for you, baby."

Clint brushed his fingers through his love's long brown hair. She wrapped her arm around him.

"That's why Clint you need to stay just a little bit longer. You would hate your self if you didn't"

"I love you."

"I know." She pressed her face against him kissing his rib cage, "you remember that poem you sent me while in Mexico?"

A dry chuckle escape, "don't make me laugh. It wasn't a poem."

"It was too, poems don't have to rhyme. I have it memorized."

"There is no title," he said looking at her.

"I call it _This Doesn't Rhyme, My Love._ "

He laughed which made his eyes water.

Laura continued,

"We can be miles apart.

By oceans or streets.

But When I close my eyes.

You're there.

Our bond is not of blood.

The I first saw you across the street.

Steaming coffee, messy bun and an impatient smile.

I knew it then:

You're there.

My, love I can see you dance

I can see that smile, feel you're heartbeat

You're support is the strength I need

I'm a stronger man

Cause you're there

This doesn't rhyme, my love

But how can I force words

To explain the inside of my heart.

You'll laugh and say that this is amazing.

See? That's the greatest part of you

In my heart: You're there

I can hold your hand and kiss your lips

I can touch your curves

Baby, you're my life

Holding my hand

Singing

Dancing

Praying

You're there

This doesn't rhyme, my love

But I don't care"

Clint kissed her. "It was a sucky poem and I just wanted to impress you."

"You did."

"Laura," he said.

"Yeah?"

"We're moving. We are going to the country so you all will be safe." His tone was firm. "You were in danger and I was force to do things."

"Shh, we'll go." She pecked his cheek.

Clint loved this woman. She was the most supportive and kindest angel he has ever come across. "I'll spend finish my time here, then we will live separate from this world raising babies and splitting wood. We won't see no more blood and war."

She sighed deeply, "yeah, and I would feel your body heat next to mine every night. We would work on the land. I can see my self looking out from the porch and you would be playing ball with your son or teaching you little girl how to ride horses. She loves horses. Nat would visit with her family and-"

Clint brought her chin up. He stared at her big brown eyes, smooth brunette hair and perfectly shaped lips. He leaned in and she met him in a passionate kiss.

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Nat visited later when Laura went out to get him something to eat. "So..."

"So..." he saw something different with her, "Laura convinced me to stay. Try another year."

"It's what you wanted," Natasha said.

"I know... Nat I need you to promise me something."

Nat didn't mess around when it came to promises. Clint was her brother. "What?"

"I might have some issues, if so... be there. Knock the crap out of me, 'kay?"

She came close to him, "I promise, but you have the chance to make this build you or break."

He looked up spotting Laura, his lips broke into a smile, "it'll build me." Laura sat on the bed near Clint. He hugged her, "so Bruce Banner, huh?"

She turned the color pink, "shut up asshole."

"Nat, really?" questioned Steve grinning as he walked in just in time to hear the name calling, "hey, man, ready to spar anytime soon?"

"Hell no," smiled Laura. They laughed.

"You better get better soon dude, I'm throwing the biggest party around," grinned Tony dragging Pepper in.

"Okay," grinned Clint.

"Scared the crap out of us, do it again we'll kick the crap out of you," smiled Tony.

Laura grabbed her man's hand, "got to go through me first."

"I like her," grinned Steve, "keep her Clint."

Laura and Clint shared a smile and Nat hide her own.

"Maybe," said Clint in which he received a gentle punch from his woman.

Everyone started to laugh.

808080808080808080808008080808080808080808

"Holy crap!" Tony's jaw dropped. Clint grinned. Steve froze and Bruce dropped his glass of scotch.

A red hair beauty walked through the doors. She had a gown the color of sparkling green emeralds. There was a slit that went to her thigh. The halter top was covered in silver rhinestones. Around her neck was a simple green emerald. The color she wore brought out the fierce fire in her red curls framing her face. She blushed walking to the men in her team. "What?" She asked.

"Um, I guess... y-you can wear your hair up..." stuttered Tony.

"Tony! Stop eyeballing her and greet your friends! Rhodey and Thor is here!" snapped Pepper who was dressed as just as pretty as Nat.

Tony's ears burned, and he muttered , "damn red heads... gonna get in big trouble..." He left.

"As beautiful as always Tasha," Clint kissed her cheek.

"Quite a doll, alright," agreed Steve.

Laura saw the spark between Nat and Bruce who was straightening and un-straightening his tie. She came to the rescue. Laura might not be an Avenger but she can definitely help this group, when it came to regular life. Smiling, she hugged Clint's arm, "Steve, Clint are you two hungry?"

"No," started Steve.

Laura grabbed his arm too, "yes you are."

Bruce walked up to Natasha, "you're trembling."

"Oh, maybe cause, I didn't wear gloves." _What? Really Nat?_

"Want my jacket?"

"Honestly? Yeah," she grinned.

"You can't say you're just an agent."

She shrugged, Tony's face was priceless.

"Wanna dance?"

Natasha nod.

Three dances later, the music was turned down and Clint using the help of his cane walked to the center of the room raising a glass, "I have the greatest friends in this room! Thank you."

Cheers.

"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for the Avengers!"

Tony spotted Steve and remembering what he had said a while back, stood up, "We're regular-ish peeps. People who took a stand when none else would. We're friends, siblings and family. We're not just Avengers."

Clint smiled and nod. _We're not just Avengers._

 **THE END**

 **Hope ya'll liked it! First story so... yeah. lol REVIEWS welcome :-)**


End file.
